Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in conjunction with the development of multi-function peripherals (Multi-Function Peripheral) that comprise a scan function, a print function, a copy function, or the like, multi-function peripherals having a FAX transmission and reception function, and a SEND function (data transmission) for reading an original, attaching an original image to an electronic mail, and transmitting have appeared. With this SEND function, it is possible to designate, as a transmission destination, an address registered in an address book of the multi function peripheral, or a destination that a user has directly input via an operation panel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-243538 discloses a technique that controls so as to not register an address corresponding to a transmission protocol for which usage is restricted, when registering a new address to an address book in a state in which transmission protocol usage is restricted for purposes of security.
Conventionally, when using the SEND function of a multi function peripheral, a user needs to designate a destination via an operation panel. Here, when transmitting to an address not registered in the address book, a destination must be input via an operation panel of the multi function peripheral, and an operation to correctly input a mail address, for example, is often a burden for a user. Therefore, because a user who is unfamiliar with the operations of a multi function peripheral requires time to designate a destination and, does not know what operation to perform in the first place, there were cases in which a user was not able to use the SEND function towards a destination that is not registered.